You're Bakin' Me Crazy
"You're Baking Me Crazy" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the eighteenth of the first season. HTF's Episode Description Trying hard to sell cookies for her troop, Giggles walks into a Lumpy disaster and gets more than she bargained for. Never bake and iron at the same time. Didn't your mother teach you anything??? Plot In his trailer, Lumpy gets ready for Petunia's birthday party, ironing his shirt (with a towel wrapped around his waist). Leaving the iron pressed down on his shirt, Lumpy then moves over to a mixer where he begins making a cake. He is interrupted by the doorbell. He answers the door to find Giggles in a girlscout outfit selling cookies. A gust of wind blows Lumpy's towel off his body, exposing his private area to Giggles. Lumpy doesn't notice this as he ponders whether or not to buy some cookies, but Giggles seeing his penis and shrieking brings him back to reality. He sees it, gets completely shocked and begins to look around for something to cover his nudity. When he looks back, Lumpy sees smoke coming from the iron and his shirt. He runs to the iron, but he trips over the many cords plugged into an overloaded electrical socket. While trying to break his fall, Lumpy accidently flips the ironing board over, causing the iron to fly onto Giggles' face. While stuggling to put his shirt on Lumpy's arm accidentally hits the mixer, which flies through the air and lands in Giggles' eye sockets, causing extensive brain damage. The mixer eventually falls out of Giggles' head, along with a lot of her blood and both of her eyes. The scene then shifts to Petunia opening her door to find Lumpy standing there. He still has his shirt over his head (complete with an iron burn), apparently unable to get it over his antlers. He presents the cake he made to Petunia, however the cake is pink and covered in blood. Right before the episode ends, a gust of wind blows out the candles on the cake. Moral "Watch a sunrise!" Deaths *Giggles gets burned by an iron that Lumpy accidentally launches at her, and then has her eyes gouged out and the inside of her head torn to pieces by Lumpy's mixer. Gallery indexlumpy.jpg|Lumpy multitasking, which consists of baking and ironing. indexgiggleslumpy.jpg|Lumpy had just realized that he's naked in front of Giggles... indexlumpygiggles.jpg|Giggles offering cookies to Lumpy. Giggles got scared when Lumpy got naked.png|Giggles got scared when she saw Lumpy naked YoureBakingMeCrazy.jpg|Merry Christmas Goofs #There seems to be a running goof with the opening sequence: Giggles' streak on her head is, once again, not in the opening sequence, but is in the episode itself. #Lumpy is shown with a genital organ, although in other episodes, he did not #Lumpy's antlers change directions several times. #As Lumpy turns around to get his shirt, an outline of his genitals is shown. #Since the mixer stabs Giggles in the eye sockets and begins ripping her brain, her eyeballs should have also been grinded to mush. But after the mixer fell out, her eyeballs remain intact, just got the arteries separated. #When Lumpy accidentally launches an eggbeater at Giggles, mutilating her eyes and brain, the blood is color orange. #Before lumpy walks to the iron, Giggles bow actually appears, Trivia *This episode marks the first of two instances that Giggles gets an unwanted eyeful of Lumpy's privates. This happens again in Let it Slide. *This is the first episode to feature a character's birthday. In this case it is (possibly) Petunia's. The other are Party Animal (Flippy) and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow (Cuddles) *In the original version of this episode featuring Flaky as the girl scout selling cookies to Lumpy, she saw him butt naked, Flaky was replaced with Giggles for an unknown reason. The original version of You're Bakin' Me Crazy was destroyed and left the edited version on the internet, but the original version doesn't exist anymore. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes